Deploying!
by Air Siren
Summary: When the mysterious Grimm appear and begin to attack humanity, the Kingdoms of Remnant create giant Mechanized 'Weapons' to combat them. Follow RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL as they combat the Grimm menace. Mecha-AU


**So this is the beginning of my third RWBY project. I need to stop and focus, honestly. Oh well. This, like most of my first chapters will probably be the shortest, acting only as an introduction of the characters. To those wondering, I'll be posting the second chapter of Annals probably next week and the next chapter of Mercury no Basket before the months end. So look foreword to that.**

 **I do not own RWBY. Just a gundam model.**

* * *

"-se!"

Ruby blinked multiple times as her vision returned to her, the lights in her cockpit flickering. To her side, her lancer, Weiss Schnee, appeared on an image display over her HUD.

"Rose! Come in!"

"Weiss?" Ruby choked out.

"Oh, thank god! Do you have any idea how worried I was, you dunce!?"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh weakly at the annoyed tone Weiss was using. Despite herself, Weiss couldn't hide the worry she had in her tone.

"Sorry." She said as she gripped her steering stick. "I didn't expect to be blindsided by that Boarbusk..."

As Crescent Rose got to its feet, Ruby reactivated her communication frequency. "This is Commander-in-Training Ruby Rose. Call in for RWBY. Sound off."

"Myrtenaster, Calling in," Weiss sighed.

Blake Belladonna's face appeared next to Weiss' "Gambol Shroud, Calling in."

"Good job today, sis!" Yang said as her face was added to the HUD. "This is Ember Cilica, Calling in!"

Ruby released her breath in relief. They all made it. "Good job, RWBY! Let's head on back to Beacon."

"Do you have enough aura to make it back?" Black said, concerned. "You took a nasty hit back there."

Taking a glance at her HUD, Ruby smiled brightly. "It's fine! I'm still at thirty percent! It will take about five percent for us to get back."

Crescent Rose for the most part was intact. The small, slender, red and black machine had two large scythe blades on the back of it's hands, it's jester curved feet sharpened into blades, as well. Strapped to its back was a SYTHLE-13 Plasma Rifle. Ruby was proud to say Crescent Rose was her greatest creation. She just didn't look forward to banging out the dents in the side the Boarbusk caused.

"Don't push yourself." Yang said. Ruby only smiled as she turned her mech to look at each of her team.

Weiss' Myrtenaster stood closest. Myrtenaster stood slightly taller than Crescent Rose at 9'7". It was white as snow, the armor shaped like that of a regal knight. In its left hand was a large rapier almost as long as the Weapon itself. On the crotch plate of the machine, the Schnee Dust Company Logo was painted. The custom made bipedal Myrtenaster, the best the Schnee company could create with its resources, beaten only by the Eidleweiss model.

Ruby smiled as she shouted with glee. "Let's move out RWBY!"

The first to get going was Blake in her own custom made Gambol Shroud. Being the only quadrupedal Weapon in RWBY, she held an impressive agility. The jet black feline shaped Weapon was equipped with twin blades that could be deployed on its forelegs in battle, making it a devastating hit-and-run fighter, with two turrets on its haunches to support itself against further ranged opponents. It was also equipped with obsidian fangs to rip its opponents apart in close combat..

Ruby and Weiss followed after her with Yang close behind.

"I hope we run into stragglers!" Yang said, a hint of excitement in her voice. "I only have six confirmed kills this time!"

Yang's Ember Cilica stood above all of RWBY's Weapons, standing at fourteen feet. It's yellow and orange paint job and bulky body made it stick out like a sore thumb on the battle field. Equipped with plasma shell rifles on each knuckles, missile silos on its shoulders, and Gatling guns mounted on its wrists, the Ember Cilica stood as the most destructive of the Weapons on RWBY. With the hotblooded Yang as its pilot, Ember Cilica had a total of sixty seven, now seventy three, confirmed kills to its name, more than the rest of RWBY combined.

"You have such a single tracked mind." Weiss said, scowling at Yang.

"Aw, thanks Weissy! I like to think I'm very determined!" Yang said with a cheer, drawing ire from the ice queen.

"It wasn't a compliment, you dolt! I swear your head is harder than your Weapon!"

"Well, I am pretty _hard_ -core!" Yang said, earning a groan from her teammates. "It wasn't that bad."

"Go away." Blake said flatly as her HUD began flashing. "I'm receiving a distress signal from CRDL. There is also a voice recording attached."

"Oh, please." Weiss said "They had less to deal with than us. They are just being lazy."

Ignoring Weiss, Ruby looked at Blake. "Play the message."

"Message playback is a go." Blake said as she pressed the play button.

"This is Cardin Winchester! Commander of CRDL, and pilot of Almace! Requesting immediate backup of any Weapon pilots in the area! There's-"

"The fucking White Fang are here!" Russel's distinct voice chimed in. "Help!"

The message cut itself off, Blake's cockpit filling with silence before addressing her leader. "Ruby! If they're being attacked by the White Fang, they won't be getting out unscathed. We need to help!"

Ruby nodded before addressing her team. "RWBY, we're going to lend a hand! Looks like you're gonna get your wish, sis!"

"Alright! Let's beat them down!"

"If we must."

"Monitor you Aura, Ruby," Blake warned. "You need to conserve some of you want Crescent Rose to make it back in one piece."

"Right!" Ruby pointed forward as she activated Crescent Rose's boosters. "RWBY! Move out!"

* * *

 **TERMS:**

 **Lancer: The second in command for the unit. Usually appointed by the leader.**

 **Weapon: The name of the giant robots.**

 **SYTHLE-13: A custom made Plasma Rifle created by Ruby. Just like Crescent Rose. And most of Ember Cilica. Yang just painted it and suped it up.**

 **This was just an idea I thought of and decided to act on. I don't know how far I'll end up going with this, but if you enjoyed hit me with a review and I'll do my best to respond to it on the next chapter.**


End file.
